


take me to your best friend’s house (oh yeah)

by Teddydora



Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Annabeth thought that was really cryptic but gods always were, weren’t they, cryptic and rarely helpful.After the explosion at Mount St Helens, Annabeth ends up in Boston instead of back at camp.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase & Natalie Chase
Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	take me to your best friend’s house (oh yeah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinFromHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/gifts).



Annabeth was still in shock. She had kissed Percy before running as far as she could from Mount St Helens and now- 

She choked back her tears. If anyone could survive an explosion like that it was Percy. it would be Percy. It had to be. 

The creepy spider led her back to Hephestus’ forge. He looked like he had been expecting something like that to happen but didn’t say a word, just handed her a mechanical mouse and told her it would take her where she needed to go. 

Annabeth thought that was really cryptic but gods always were, weren’t they, cryptic and rarely helpful. 

She only had to walk through the Labyrinth for what seemed like maybe a few hours, three at most, before the mouse led her to the surface. 

She was in a park, in an unfamiliar city.  _ Of course. _ She couldn’t just go back to Camp Half Blood to start a search party for Percy, could she. She had to be in what looked like… Boston? 

Before Annabeth could really get a handle on her location though, the mouse continued. Past a muddy puddle, under a bridge, over the river, through some streets, into an apartment building and outside a door which read: CHASE.

Annabeth recalled the last time she was in Boston. Granted, it had been nearly ten years but she could remember an argument between her father and her aunt against her uncle. Helen and her children didn’t come that year, so it was just Annabeth and Magnus. They had sat in one of Uncle Randolph’s weird studies with taxidermied wolf heads and axes or whatever. 

At least however obsessed with war planes her father was, it would never be as disturbing as Randolph’s obsession with Norse mythology. That night, she had heard him say, “Our family has a connection to the gods, Annabeth and Magnus are proof of that!”. Honestly that was a big tip off to the fact that her mom wasn’t just a human who didn’t want her; that she was a goddess who didn’t want her. 

Her father had told her later, after an argument with Helen turned more southern than the antarctic, who her mother was. She ran a day later. 

Annabeth had always been jealous of Magnus though, he didn’t have a dad, but at least his mom loved him. In another life, maybe, Annabeth would’ve run to her Aunt Natalie’s instead of Camp Half Blood. 

Gathering all her courage in her chest, she pressed the doorbell.

Not a minute later did a blonde thirteen year old, who might’ve been cosplaying Kurt Cobain, opened the door. 

“I’m sorry do I-” he started, “Annabeth?” 

“Hi.”

“Mom, Mom, come here it’s Annabeth!” He called behind him. Soon enough, a petite woman with cropped hair came to the door, obviously Magnus’ mother, her aunt Natalie. 

“Annabeth?” Her arms opened and Annabeth found herself enveloped in the best hig she’d had in a while. “Come in, come in.”

Their apartment was nice. Simply decorated but clearly loved. Some math homework was on the kitchen table and there was hiking gear in the living room. 

“Not that it's not nice you’re here but how come you’re visiting at such short notice?”

Annabeth tried to explain but wasn’t sure how to do so without sounding like a lunatic and getting carted off to some asylum. She opened her mouth but no words came out. 

“Oh dear, oh dear, come, sit down, you can explain later but right now you look dead on your feet. When was the last time you had dinner?” Natalie was guiding her towards a couch, Annabeth meekly complying. 

“I don’t know, maybe a day or so since I ate properly.” It was probably longer than that but she didn’t want to alarm her aunt too much. She already looked worried. 

“I’ll heat up some soup,” said Magnus before running to the kitchen. Annabeth was so out of it she didn’t realise that he was back, a warm bowl of tomato soup in one hand and a bunch of blankets in the other. 

She gulped down the food, not caring that it burned her tongue and throat and would probably bother her for days, before wrapping herself up tightly in blankets and passing out right there on the couch. 

When she came to, her cousin was sitting in the armchair opposite, reading a book.  _ Good Omens _ . 

He noticed she was away right away… somehow, she would have assumed that he was too engrossed in his book to notice her opening her eyes but maybe she was still too exhausted to properly take notice of the situation. 

Wait. Why was she here? 

The memories came flooding back, Percy, Mount St Helens, Hephestus, Boston, everything.

“Annabeth, are you alright?” Magnus laid a hand on her shoulder. She might've bruised it on the way out of the volcano but when he put his hand there it… glowed. 

He jumped away, like he was burned “What the fuck? Tell me you saw that and I’m not regenerating or something.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand. What day is it? And time?”

“It’s a Tuesday, you passed out for thirteen hours. Mom has work, she didn’t want to leave you but I said I’d keep an eye on you.”

“When’s she going to be home.” Magnus checked his watch.

“Not for five hours.”

Annabeth hauled herself up, ignoring the pain in her side. “That glow thing, has it ever happened before.”

Magnus shook his head, “No, no, I don’t know what that was, do you?”

Annabeth thought for a minute, “I might,” she took her knife, surprisingly still in her pocket, “Give me your hand.” Magnus stared at her, wide eyed but didn’t stop her from making a small cut on his index finger. 

“Yeah, okay, I can explain. You never knew your dad, right?”

“Right.”

“I’m not insane so don’t think I am for saying this but your dad is a god.”

“A god? Are you serious? Is this a prank show?”

“No, no I’m deadly serious. You have dyslexia, don't you?”

“Yeah. It’s weird though, I was looking at Old Norse for my history class project and that was easier to understand than English is.”

Okay, that was weird but maybe he was naturally linguistic? Regardless, she had to get him to camp. “I can explain everything better if you come with me but I have to go now.”

“Can I leave a note for my mom? She might understand if I explain.”

“Good idea. Now get a bag packed, we have a trip to make.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays my dude xx I hope you like this
> 
> everyone else: my tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you want to check it out


End file.
